The FTA (Nalu) (SpyDetective au)
by Sheila Prior
Summary: Meet Lucy, a girl joining the top spy agency in the country. But what will happen if she gets paired with a pyrotechnic who's a certified idiot. And with a new case to crack, things are bound to get magical
1. Chapter 1

**hey y'all so I'm starting a new story because this little plot bunny's been hopping around in my head for a while. Nalu of course, and no I am not making Lissana a total bitch like most. And since she was dead in my other Nalu one, I'm gonna go a little easier on her for this one. So Enjoy**

Lucy walked into her new workplace, Fairy Tail Agency, or F.T.A for short. It was basically her countries version of the FBI. There were other agencies similar to this one, but this was the top one and she had worked really hard to get in. Not to mention that the magazines said that the employees treated each other like family, and that was definitely something she needed right now. She shook off that last negative thought. 'Okay Fairy tail, get ready to meet Lucy Hear-, no, Lucy Eucliffe!' She thought to herself. She had changed her name so she wouldn't be recognized. Lucy smiled and went up to the front desk. There was a silver haired beauty typing away at the computer.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Lucy Euciffe, I'm the new recruit." She smiled at the woman. The secretary smiled back at her.

"Ah yes, master told me about you, I'm Lissana." She shook Lucy's hand fondly. The blonde grinned."Just head right on up those stairs and it's the first door on your left." Lucy thanked the woman and made her way up to the second floor. There she saw a few people waiting on the bench, three bluenettes, one with short light blue hair held back by a bandana, the other with long darker hair curled at the end. She wore a dark blue outfit. She almost reminded Lucy of Cartoon rain. There was also a boy about 12 sitting on the bench, playing with a flip book The last one was a man about 6'4 or so, maybe taller. He had a large red tattoo going down over is left eye. He was peeking over the shoulder of the shorter girl, who was reading until she noticed Lucy.

"Oh hi, you must be the other new recruit. I'm Levy, this is Jellal and Romeo," She pointed to the men, who nodded politely."And Juvia." She gestured to the girl across from her. Lucy waved at them.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Lucy. I hope we can be friends." Suddenly she noticed something."Oh my god, is that the new Seven deadly sins installment?!" She pointed to Levy's book, which upon closer inspection, was a manga."I love that series!" The two started talking about their favorite books, and had become besties in the span of 20 minutes. They had already made plans for a girls night when the door opened.

"Oh good, you're all here." A voice said. Lucy looked around."Ahem, down here." She looked down to see a dwarf of a man with a bushy white mustache."Nice to meet you kids, I'm Makarov Dreyar, head of the FTA." Lucy was shocked, this tiny old man was the head of the most successful detective/spy agency in the country? Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so. Juvia was stifling a laugh. Makarov rolled his eyes and took them in."Come on. So, the 4 of you will be paired off with a partner to work with for the month." He looked at the four adolescents. Yes that's right, about half of Fairy tail were teenagers."Hmmm. ERZA, GRAY, GAJEEL,WENDY, NATSU! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucy covered her ears at the shouting. then looked up at the people coming towards them. One was a man with peircings in his eyerbows and nose, another with his shirt off and a bow with a quiver of arrows. She looked over at the other three. One was a girl who had long blue hair in pigtails and an aviator hat and a pair of goggles resting atop her head. The other woman beside her had scarlet hair and two swords hanging on her belt and a crossbow mounted on her back. The final was a man slightly taller than her. He had a belt full of grenades and a hammer on his back. What drew her in the most, was his grin and cherry coloured hair. She smiled a little and waved at them."Erza, you can go with Jellal here, Mm, Levy you're with Gajeel, Romeo stick with Wendy, Juvia with Gray, and Lucy with Natsu." He pointed to each person as he said Their name. Lucy walked over to the pinkette, or Natsu.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you looney."

"Lucy."

"Whatever, welcome to fairy tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked with Natsu to..wherever they were going. She was so excited to work here. Ever since her mother died a few months ago, life at home had slowly gotten her father had ignored her, then he started yelling, then the-

"Hello, you there Luce?" Her train of thought had been interrupted by the boy in front of her. Lucy smiled at him."You were kinda spacing out there, you alright?" He asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." She nodded.

"Well, we're here." Natsu opened the doors in front him. They opened up to a small, dojo like room."First thing we're gonna work on is your reflexes, then muscles,then..." He kept going, and going, and going."And at the end we'll find out your speciality, then work on that." He finished. "Any questions?" Lucy shook her head."Alrighty then." He looked around and spotted something."See that punching bag, show me your punches." The blonde nodded and went over to the stiff orange bag. She took a fighting stance and started throwing blows at it. She didn't notice Natsu coming closer and walking around her until he was right behind her. "Okay, your stance is good. Keep your dominant foot forward, but not too far apart. Also, try hitting less with your fists, try your elbows every once in a while." He placed one hand on her stomach."Keep tension here." (if you get this reference, I will love you). Lucy did indeed tense up in that spot, but not because he had said too. He didn't see, but there was a light pink dusting her cheeks. "Good, now try again, I'll be right back." He ran out of the room. Lucy let go of the tension momentarily and relaxed. She looked at her red knuckles, which were slightly bleeding. She wiped them off on her black pants and went back at it. Her blows to the bag continued for about an hour or so. When Natsu returned, he found her laying down on the floor, panting."Nice work, you lasted way longer than I did when I first tried. Then again I was 10." He remarked as he helped her up.

"You were *pant* 10?" She asked incredulously, panting. He nodded.

"Yep!" He grinned. They continued working until 10;00 at night."Damn, look at the time. Come on, let's get you to the dorms. Gramps told me you're rooming with Levy." He walked with her to the elevator and pressed the buttons for level 4 and 5."So, why'd you wanna join fairy tail?" He asked. Lucy looked over at him smiling.

"Well, all the magazines say that you guys treat each other like family. And I've always dreamt of going on adventures, and what better way to than protecting others?" She grinned, very proud of her truthful answer. Natsu seemed to like it too as the elevator dinged to the fourth floor, the female dorms."Well, thanks for the help today Natsu, can't wait for tomorrow." Lucy smiled happily as the doors closed to a waving Natsu. She walked down the hall to room 679. She opened the door to Levy laying face down on her bed."Rough day with, umm...what was his name?"

"Gajeel? Yeah, completely tuckered out." Levy muttered into the mattress, barely audible. Lucy laughed and plopped down."How about you?" Levy asked, sitting up. "How'd it go with your guy?" She rested her chin in her hands.

"You mean Natsu? Fine." Lucy shrugged." He left me for like an hour though." She remembered as she opened the mini fridge that had been stocked with fruit, veggies, cheese, meat, and pop. As well as two bottles."Hey Levy, check this out." Lucy beckoned Levy over, the bluenette obliged. There were metal two water bottles with the fairy tail insignia on it and their names. Levy's was orange with a white mark. Lucy's was blue and yellow with a pink one."Cool." The girls smiled at each other and over the next two hours, knew each others

favourite colour

favourite manga/anime

reason for joining

high school

favourite movie musical

favourite song

And finally

7\. Their range.

Levy grinned." Well, it's nearly midnight. We should get to bed, big day tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that." She giggled and bade Lucy goodnight before turning off the lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy and Lucy walked into the dining hall happily, after a literal rude awakening from Natsu, who had come in through the window. While they were changing! Levy looked down in shame."I will never be the same again."

"At least you don't have to train with him." Lucy said in the same tone. They spotted the other new recruits sitting at a table. "Hey guys!" She waved to Romeo and Juvia, both waved back, Jellal was absorbed in his book: the art of war. The to girls sat down and they all started talking about their first day of training. Juvia's and Jellal's had been similar to theirs, although Romeo had done something a little different.

"You flew an airplane?!" Levy yelled. Romeo smiled.

"Yeah, Wendy specializes in healing and flying, so she took me out for a spin." The purple haired boy replied, smirking as he sipped his tea. Juvia smiled and started going on and on about how wonderful her training with Gray was. Jellal briefly told them of his training with Erza, and that they had actually grown up together to only be seperated. Levy told her of how Gajeel and her and done nothing but fight, verbally, and her physically with a punching bag. Lucy chucked.

"That bad huh, no wonder you were so worn out." Breakfast lasted for about an hour before the bell rang, telling the recruits to go to their designated trainers. Lucy swore she saw a skip in Romeo and Juvia's step. As for her, she went over to Natsu."No more coming in through my window."

"No promises, anyway, you ready to do some training?"

"Heck yeah!" she followed him to the dojo.

* * *

Back in the same room from the day before, Lucy was working on her punches with Natsu. Hand to hand.

"Come on, a few more and I'd be down." Natsu said as Lucy threw her blows at him. "OW!" He exclaimed as she hit him in the stomach."Damn."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She apologized looking at the place she hit.

"No, no it's fine. It's good actually, you're already improving." He assured her, holding the place where it would obviously bruise. Lucy's forehead was dripping with sweat and grime, her blonde hair plastering itself onto her head. Natsu looked similar, except for one detail.

"Remind me why you have no shirt on." Lucy said, grabbing a drink of water. Natsu only shrugged with a reply' I'm hot.' Lucy sighed."Of course you are, and I"m not?" She only got another shrug."How did you become an agent?"

"That, my padawan, is a story for another day." He replied smiling."Now, let's head over to the punching bags."

"Whatever you say, master Yoda." She joked. By the end of the day, Lucy had bruised knuckles, a blood crusted nose, and a bruise in her calf. And she had never been happier. "Hey Natsu, what time is it?" The pinkette looked at his watch. Lucy did too. Then she chuckled a little. It was a dragon watch.

"Hey, I like dragons, don't judge." He crossed his arms."And it's 10:00, we should head back to our rooms." He said. Lucy nodded. The two went to the elevator. Natsu watched Lucy leave on the girl's floor. Then he rode the box up to the next floor. It dinged and he walked down the hall to his room. When he got there, Gray rested on his own bed."Hey there popsicle."

"Nice to see you too flame breath." He replied. "So, how's training with the blonde going?" Natsu smiled at the mention of Lucy.

"Awesome." He flopped onto his bed."How about you and that blue haired chick?"

"You mean Juvia?...cool I guess." He shrugged, whittiling away at an icicle. Natsu lit a candle by his bedside and checked on his cat. Happy was a little blue tomcat he'd found as a kid with Lissana. Now they were both agents. He'd admit he had used to have a crush on her, but they'd both grown out of it. He had never dated anyone. He looked at the time and shut his light off."Good night Happy, stripper."


End file.
